This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary function of the Administrative Core is to provide the overall scientific direction for research carried out in the Nebraska Center for Neurosensory Systems (NCNS), coordinate the mentoring program for all of the junior faculty members, support the functions of the Advisory Committee, and recruit new students and faculty members to the Center. Personnel of the core will have responsibility for organization of conferences, journal clubs, seminars and information dissemination for the Center and will handle budgetary and clerical support needs.